The Debet Card
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Jessica looses her debet card. Will she find it?


Jessica had come back from shopping in New Look buying herself some new clothes for herself and a bag for Linda's birthday. She wrapped the bag up and put the wrapped present in her room to hide it. She came back down and kissed Adam goodbye before he went to work.

"Bye", Jessica said.

Adam left the house and Jessica smiled. She looked in her purse to find her debit card missing. She frantically searched her bag and all her new clothes she had brought. She knew it wasn't in Linda's bag as she'd taken paper out of it. She searched the bin just in case she hadn't realised it was caught in the paper, but it wasn't. The doorbell rang and Jessica sighed. She answered it to find Linda.

"What do you want Linda", Jessica stressfully said.

"You invited me for lunch", Linda replied.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, come in", Jessica said.

Linda walked in and took her shoes off at Jessica's door and neatly put them on the shoe rack. She walked into the living room to see Jessica tipping her money out on the table. She went and sat opposite her and just watched as Jessica emptied her purse.

"Lost something", Linda asked.

"No", Jessica lied.

She put her money back in her purse and suddenly thought maybe Adam had taken her card. She couldn't call him because of how busy the ED was but she was more relaxed thinking Adam had it. Linda smiled at her friend.

"So where we going", Linda asked.

"Going", Jessica questioned.

"For my birthday meal", Linda replied.

Jessica had completely forgotten due to all the stress she had promised to take Linda out for a meal. She knew she'd have to tell her the truth, besides Linda is one of her closest friends. She sighed as she looked up.

"I'm sorry Linda but we can't go for lunch today. I've lost my debet card", Jessica said.

"Have you cancelled it", Linda asked.

"No need, Adam has it", Jessica said as she smiled

"And your sure of that are you", Linda asked.

"Yes", Jessica said.

The real answer was no, but she felt safer thinking Adam had it. She went and sat with her friend who was texting her sister. She felt bad that she had to cancel the plans she had originally made with Linda.

"Hang on. Why would Adam have your card if his has more money on it", Linda asked.

Jessica hadn't thought of an answer for that. She went quiet and Linda could see something was wrong. Knowing Linda knew something was going on Jessica thought it would be best to tell her the truth.

"Im not sure if Adam has it", Jessica said.

"Have you cancelled it", Linda asked.

"I'm going to tell Adam I've lost it and then cancel it furst thing tomorrow", Jessica said.

"If I were you I'd cancel it now", Linda said.

"In all respect Linda I'm not you and you don't know Adam that well", Jessica replied.

She was shocked at her outburst but part of her was thinking what if Linda is right. She looked at her as Linda hiccuped. At least its what it looked like as there wasn't any sound.

"Hiccups", Linda said putting her hand on her chest.

She only hiccuped once but Jessica could see she was in a little discomfort, she got her a glass of water to drink.

"Here", Jessica said.

"Thank you", Linda replied.

Linda drank her water and went and washed her glass up. She came back in and Jessica started to think about the debet card.

"Can't you call him", Linda asked.

"His in resus today", Jessica replied.

"Cancel the card", Linda replied.

"What if I cancel it for no reason", Jessica asked.

"And what if theres some guy with all your details", Linda asked.

Jessica thought about what Linda had just said. She knew her friend had a point. Someone could have her card and details. She looked overvat Linda who looked stressed and sat with her trying to comfort her friend. A tear fell from Linda's eye.

"You ok", Jessica asked.

"My dad lost his credit card. All of a sudden all his money was gone. He was saving up to buy a new house. He ended up homeless and I didn't know until I passed him in town a few years back in 2008. It was horrible", Linda replied.

What Linda had just said made Jessica think. The bank pays for her house and her kids. She remembered that she needed the money. She looked up and quickly grabbed her phone without saying anything. Confused Linda just sat there.

"Hello", Jessica said.

She explained what had happened cancelled her card. She felt better for doing it but had been told a total of £500 had been taken out of her account. Upset Jessica knew she should of listened to her friend but the truth was she didn't want to accept the truth. Jessica walked back into the room where Linda was trying to balence a pencil on her top lip.

"500 has gone", Jessica said.

"Babe are you ok", Linda asked.

She got up and hugged Jessica as she wrapped her arms around her friend. The wamth of Linda's hug made her feel safe. Even though Linda was a little younger than her Jessica knew from the day she met her thst Linda would be a good friend. As they were hugging Linda hiccuped which made a squeaky sound and both girls burst into a fit of laughter. Jessica got her a glass of water for her hiccups and they sat down.

"What do I tell Adam", Jessica asked.

"The truth", Linda replied.

"What do I tell the kids", Jessica asked.

"To grow up and move on", Linda answered.

Jessica looked at Linda. She wasn't going to tell Amelia and Lucas that. Shevwanted to tell them the truth but didn't want to disappoint them. She knew what Linda had said to her is something Linda was told when Jessica went to her house. Her mum didn't have much money. It was different for Jessica her dad was a laywer and her mum was a vicar.

"Tell them mummy hasn't got any money because a man took it from her but its ok because she will get it all back soon", Linda replied.

Jessica smiled at her friends better reply. Luckily she wasn't seeing the kids for a whilecas Sean had taken them to Florida for a holiday. She had hope some of itbwould be sorted by then. She turned to look at her friend.

"Thank you", Jessica said.

"What for", Linda asked.

"Nagging me to cancel it, I could have loast a lot more", Jessica replied.

"It's what friends are for", Linda replied.

Jessica was preparing herself to tell Adam, the man she loved everything about the stolen card. She was dreading it. Petrified she turmed to Linda for support.

"If he lay's a finger on you call the police", Linda said.

"We're a married couple Limda. Of course his gonna lay a finger on me", Jessica replied.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that and thought you were still married to Sean", Linda replied.

Jessica laughed a little. She was trying to think, what she could tell Adam about the bank card. She looked at Linda who thought of one of her strange ideas.

"Hiccup at him", Linda said.

"I can't hiccup on command", Jessica replied.

As they were thinking Jessica started to panic. She looked at Linda wanting to know what she would do if she was panicking.

"If you were panicking what would you do", Jessica asked.

"Avoid Charlie and Tess", Linda replied.

"They'd be able to help you", Jessica replied.

"Lets call them then", Linda said.

"I don't think it works like that", Jessica replied.

They sat waiting and all of a sudden Adam came through. Jessica and Linda both got up and Adam entered to see both of them.

"You didn't say Linda was coming", Adam said.

"Hello Adam", Linda said.

Jessica took a deep breath, she shut her eyes knowing Adam probably knew something was up. He looked at his wife and at Linda.

"Jess I've been your best friend for many years. Tell him and I'll back you all the way", Linda said.

"Tell me what", Adam asked.

Jessica looked at Linda annoyed but in a way she was glad Linda said that. It meant she had no choice but to tell Adam the truth. Adam was looking at her waiting for what she had to say.

"I lost my debet card and £500 is gone. I spent so much time telling myself you had it, I didn't want to believe it had been stolen", Jessica said.

She knew that could of gone better but to her surprise Adam wrapped his arms around Jessica and gave her a warm hug. Linda awkwardly sat down on the sofa and just watched. Adam pulled away amd kissed her.

"Why don't we have a take away, my treat. Linda you staying", Adam asked.

"Yeah and yes she is", Jessica replied.

Adam ordered Jessica's favourite takeaway as shevsat next to Linda and smiled at was thankful her friend came round and managed to persuade her to cancel her card and order a new one. She could had been in a lot more det if Linda hadn't of helped her.

"Thank you", Jessica whispered.


End file.
